


Igniting the Flames of Love (and Revolution)

by Lovemuffin04



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Hacking, Lumity, Magic, Revolution, Some angst, Violence, semi futuristic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovemuffin04/pseuds/Lovemuffin04
Summary: The Emperor extends his power and reach over the people of the Isles, limiting their speech and press, and most importantly, their magic. Luz, along with Amity and some other friends, rallies the people of Bonesborough for an armed rebellion against the Emperor and his coven system.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: That_I_recommend





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first original AU, in contrast to the Owl Academy, which is based off a previously existing story. I do enjoy making these, so please comment and tell me any thoughts you have.

“Please, don’t take us. Please don’t hurt us!”  
“Silence! Enemies of the Emperor will not be tolerated in these streets,” A group of young witches were bounded and tied to the ground. A squadron of Emperor’s Coven guards surrounded them, aiming their spears and hands at them, ready to cast a circle spell. “For your crimes, you will be sent to the Conformitorium, awaiting trial, then eventual execution.” The witches screamed as their fates were being sealed.  
“No one is being sent to the Conformitorium tonight.” A hooded figure with a cloak shouted from the shadows.  
“Ma’am, this is Emperor’s Coven business. If you interfere further, we have no choice but to arrest you along with these rebels.”  
The hooded figure walked closer to the guards. She raised her head, revealing a purple neon outline of an owl on her face. She pulled out a piece of paper with a symbol on it, throwing it at one of the guards, freezing him in place with a solid block of ice. The other guards rushed to attack the mysterious figure, shooting circle spells at her, but she pulled out more papered symbols that shot fire out of them, knocking the guards to the ground, catching them on fire. The hooded girl clasped her hands on one paper symbol and opened them back up, shooting out a giant stem with thorns that impailed another guard.  
Once all the guards were cleared out, the girl walked over to a nearly unconscious guard and demanded he remove the restraining spell. The guard complied and set the bounded witches free. The girl made her way to the witches, helping them get on their feet.  
“C’mon, hurry, get out of here,” the hooded girl rushed the witches to get away as fast as possible.  
“Thank you. Please, tell us the name of our savior, if you would be so kind to.”  
“Luz,” the girl said. “Luz, champion of the Bad Girl Rebellion.”  
“Thank you, Luz. We are indebted to your noble cause.”  
“It’s no problem ma’am. Now get out of here before more guards show up.” As the last of the witches fled the area, an armored cart arrived, carrying more coven guards with heavier armor and weapons. Luz had to find a way to get out, fast. She pulled out a paper and threw it on the ground. Stepping on it created an ice pillar that Luz used to launch herself onto the roof of a nearby building, landing by performing a quick roll maneuver.  
From the roof, she saw the guards pour out of the cart. They swarmed the area, investigating the scene, looking for the escaped witches. In a flash, Luz was gone, leaving only casted glyph spells in her wake.  
—————————  
“Amity, please stay here until I return.”  
“Yes father.”  
“I need to discuss some business with the Emperor.”  
Amity obeyed her father’s commands. She stayed put in the castle hallway. She stood there, bored. Occasionally, Amity would get a clump of purple and pink goo and play with that to pass the time, casting tiny spells to create tiny, little abominations.  
“Psst. Hey, Mittens. Over here.” A voice called out to her from another hallway. It was none other than Edric, along with Emira, Amity’s two older twin siblings.  
“What are you doing?” Amity asked. “Father told us to stay here until he gets done with his meeting with the Emperor?”  
“Relax, Mittens. Dad always takes forever with his meetings,” Emira said, with a smile on her face as usual. “Are you seriously just gonna stand there for hours? Who knows when he’ll be finished.”  
“Yes, I will stand here for hours if that means pleasing father.”  
“Wouldn’t you rather be pleasing father’s wishes with us than standing there alone.” Edric reasoned.  
“Well, I guess if we’re back here before father returns, he wouldn’t really know we were gone.”  
“That’s the spirit, Mittens.” Rejoiced Edric. The three walked around the hallways, looking at Emperor’s Coven propaganda, making whispered jokes about it. Suddenly, they heard some noise and shouting outside the castle.  
“What’s that noise?” Amity asked. The trio rushed over to a window, where they saw a group of witches with signs, protesting at the castle entrance.  
“Down with the covens!”  
“Belos is a bitch!”  
“We are witches born wild!”  
Coven guards stood between them and the castle. They wore heavier armor than normal guards. They had wands drawn, ready to amplify their circle spells if needed.  
“Hey, uh, Mittens, oh what’s this?” Edric called out to turn attention away from the scene outside. As the three walked away, Amity heard some more loud shouting outside.  
“Open fire!” Spells could be heard being casted, as well as witches screaming.  
“Oh, what’s this? A vent?” Emira looked on in amazement.  
“What’s so special about this vent?” Amity questioned.  
“We could ‘peek’ into what dad and his coven buddies are doing.”  
“Wouldn’t that be eavesdropping? What if he founds out? How are we even gonna spy on their meeting through a vent?”  
Edric proposed a solution. “Your abomination.”  
“What?”  
“You’re able to cast tiny abominations and make it do your every command.”  
“Yeah, but I do it for ‘fun.’”  
“Well, little sis, this can be fun. C’mon. I’ll stick this little gadget here onto your abomination, then he’ll climb through the vent, into the room, and we can snoop into dad’s convo. If things start to get sus, just drop the abomination and we’ll run back to where dad wanted us to go.”  
“What about your thingy there?”  
“Oh this? I have plenty of these. Losing one wouldn’t hurt.”  
Amity was conflicted, contemplating whether or not getting involved into one of Edric and Emira’s schemes was a good idea. “I’m not too sure about this. What’s in it for me.”  
“You get a week free from our pranks at home and at school.” Emira proposed.  
Amity contemplated. A whole week free of the twins’ pranks? This was an offer too good to pass up. “Abomination, rise.” Amity’s little ball of purple goo rose and formed a tiny, goopy body. Edric stuck his device onto the back of the abomination. The figure limped and wobbled through the vent, occasionally bumping into the walls.  
“Ed, where exactly did you get that thing?” Amity asked.  
“Luz sold it to me.”  
Luz. That name made Amity freeze in place and her face turn red. Luz. The girl that always makes her feel warm and fuzzy inside, always being a kind soul and supporting Amity no matter what. What was she doing supplying Ed with weird stuff?  
“Hey, Em, looks like Ams is turning red again.” The twins looked at Amity with awe. Amity panicked and tried to cover her blushing cheeks.  
Edric tuned with a silver box that came with the device. “C’mon, c’mon. Luz said something about a channel 4, and good we’re in.” The box was tuned into the meeting. The trio stood in silence, listening.  
“This rebellion cannot stand any longer.”  
“These witches are getting out of control. The Titan will not be pleased.”  
“Gentlemen, these ‘dissidents,’ are under control,” that shrill menacing voice belonged to the Emperor himself. “These are just a few loose ends. We can take care of them.”  
“Yes, but for how much longer, my lord,” the Blight siblings could recognize that voice as their father. “These ‘loose ends’ are becoming much tighter ends. Their numbers are growing. Action must be done against these unruly people.”  
“Well, we can’t continue killing our own citizens. That will just create more and more tension.” A member of the meeting suggested.  
“Blight, how’s that project you’ve been working on.” The Emperor asked. The siblings looked at each other, wondering what the Emperor was talking about.  
“We are almost done with the ConHexon Project,” ConHexon? The siblings have never heard their father speak of this “ConHexon” thing. “All we’re doing now is fixing the kinks, tweaking the bugs. Soon, all the witches in the Isles will be connected to our system, keep the dissenters in check, establishing order.”  
“Are we sure this ‘ConHexon’ thing is a good idea? Controlling everyone directly? Wouldn’t that cause more protest and retaliation?” Another meeting member asked. The Emperor could be heard tapping his staff on the ground, as well as a beam of magic being shot. The person who brought up this complaint could no longer be heard.  
“How much longer till ConHexon is done?”  
“Since we’re almost done, the project should be finished next week, and is ready for launch the week after.”  
“Is it possible it can be finished this week?”  
“Well, it was designed to be fully implemented next week, but I could put in a few more snails to speed it up. Yes, we can finish this week.”  
“Good. Soon, this rebellion will be nothing more than a distant memory. This meeting is now over. Dismissed!”  
“Shit, Mittens, we gotta go!” The trio ran all the way through the hallways to outside the meeting room. Just as they reached the spot, their father just came out.  
“Hello, children. Why are you all out of breath?”  
“It’s really hot here.” Emira replied, pausing for deep breathes.  
“Hmm. So it is. Come along now, your mother is waiting at home for dinner.”


	2. Under New Management

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and her friends go to school, find out some big news, and discover a possible mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I’m sorry I haven’t been uploading chapters, for this and The Owl Academy. Been too busy with school. I’m gonna try and pump out 2 more chapters here so both stories are the same length, and I can just upload a new chapter for both at the same time.

“Hoot hoot! Wake up Luz!”  
“Gah! Oh, it’s you Hooty, good morning.”  
“It’s almost time for school, hoot hoot!” The bird tube retracted away.  
This was the fifth time this week Luz overslept. Every night, she would be up late, barely getting any sleep. Nonetheless, Luz got up and groggily walked downstairs to the kitchen.  
“Morning Luz” her pale skin mentor, Eda the Owl Lady, greeted her.  
“Morning Eda.” Luz said as she gave a yawn.  
“Someone’s been up late last night,” Eda commented, sliding a pancake onto Luz’s plate from her pan. “I made those flat, disc, thingys, you like. It’s not as good as how you humans make it, but I tried.”  
“It’s good, Eda, and yeah, late night rescuing some witches from being sent to the Conformitorium.”  
“What was last night’s rebel haul? Five?”  
“Ten.”  
“Damn, they really are cracking down.” Lilith came from the living room, spending another night on Eda’s couch. “Morning Lily.”  
“Ugh, good morning Edalyn,” Ever since the petrification incident, Lilith fell into a depression. Betraying the Emperor, she couldn’t perform coven duties and has been unemployed for months. The only work she’s done so far was occasionally helping out Eda’s human junk stand at the market. Instead of having her clean, proper black dress and goth like makeup, she barely bothered to brush her hair, never used makeup, wore a raggedy, baggy shirt with holes, and stained sweatpants. “Oh, you made the disc food. Yum,” She took big bites from the pancake, scoffing it all down in 2 minutes. After that, she proceeded to pour a flask of hard apple blood into her cup, chugging it all down. “If anyone needs me, I’m gonna be watching the crystal ball.”  
“No need to remind us, Lily, you’re always there.”  
Lilith slumped onto the couch and turned on the crystal ball. She flipped through many channels, eventually giving up, leaving the crystal on a random channel.  
“Breaking news,” the crystal said. The channel was on the local news station, BBN-HXN. “The new social program, ConHexon, created by the Emperor’s Coven, will be released later this week. For those who don’t know, the program will connect a witches to a system that connects themselves to things, such as jobs, infrastructure, law enforcement, and the like. The beta version will be released for public use this Friday.”  
“How vague, typical coven shit,” Eda commented. “I don’t trust it for a second. Blind subservience, ugh.”  
“Well, I should be getting ready for school,” Luz didn’t wanna stick around to see Lilith mope around or her butt heads with Eda.  
“Ok kiddo, see ya later.”  
“Bye Eda. Bye Lilith.” Lilith just gave a depressing groan.  
—————————  
Luz walked up to school, still very tired from last night’s fight.  
“Heya Luz.” Willow greeted her human friend at the school doors. Gus greeted her as well.  
“Hey guys.”  
“What’s wrong Luz?” Gus asked.  
“Oh, nothing, just a long night of—“  
“Fighting coven guards?” Willow finished her sentence.  
“Yeah, ten witches about to be taken to the Conformitorium.”  
“Geez, that’s a big bust.”  
“That’s what Eda said.”  
“Damn. Well, we better be going. Class should be starting soon”  
The three started walking to class. Suddenly, an announcement came over the intercom.  
“All students report to the auditorium immediately for a special announcement.” The trio, along with many students, went to the auditorium and took their seats. Amity walked over to their seats and joined the three, sitting next to Luz.  
“Hey Amity.” Luz greeted.  
“Hiya Luz. Do you know why they called us out here?”  
“No clue Ams.”  
“Ams?” Amity thought. “She calls me Ams? As in a nickname? Oh my god, please just kiss me already.”  
“Good morning, students. Welcome to the new school year,” stood a mysterious figure. He was tall, standing slouched. The new principal had a tired glare emitting from his red eyes, seeming as if he hadn’t slept in days. “I am Principal Steve. Your old principal, Bump, has decided to take a surprise retirement, and will no longer be working here at Hexside,” his delivery matched the way he looked: unenthusiastic and bored. “So, first order of business: all students must choose one track to follow. We are doing away with this whole, multitrack thing Bump made last year, for reasons I will not dwell into.”  
The entire auditorium bursted into whispers and murmurs. “No more multitrack?” “Dude, that’s so not cool.” “I don’t wanna be stuck in just construction or bard. I wanna do both! I can’t decide.” Boos and hisses were being thrown, but like everything else, Principal Steve didn’t really care.  
“Also, do not be alarmed with the sudden increase in Emperor’s Coven guards around campus.They’re here for security, due to the recent spike in crimes and violence across the town,” Principal Steve told the crowd of agitated teen witches. “So, let’s do our best, make good grades, and have another great year,” the audience gave a very weak applause. Principal Steve walked behind the stage curtains. “Ugh, I need my apple blood,” he quickly popped his head back out of the curtains. “Oh yeah, you all can go back to class now. Assembly over!”  
“Well, that was a waste of time.” Willow was just about ready to leave, and so was Gus.  
“No more multitrack? That’s terrible!” Luz exclaimed. “I can’t even decide which gender I like more cause I like them all. What makes him think I can decide which track to pick?”  
“Yeah, Luz, sorry you have to stick to just one course.” Amity weakly comforted her. Her face started to turn red. “Oh my god. Did Luz just say she likes boys AND girls?” She thought to herself. “Is there a chance she may like me, a girl?”  
“Amity?” Luz waved her hand in front of Amity’s face. “Boiling Isles to Amity Blight, do you copy?”  
Amity finally snapped out of her little tranced. “Yeah I copy! What? Oh, yeah, I’m good. Totally good, why wouldn’t I be? I’ll be seeing you in class, Luz, and Willow, and Gus!” The green haired witch ran out the door, leaving the trio behind.  
“Hmm, wonder what’s bugging Ams. She’s been acting really strange, I wonder why,” Willow, behind Luz, gave herself a palm to the face. “Anyway, I’m gonna go talk to the new principal, maybe learn why he limited tracks this year.”  
“Luz, are you sure this is a good idea?” Willow inquired. “I’m not sure if he’s really free to talk to people. He didn’t really seem that interested to talking directly to the school when he gave the speech, so I don’t know about one on one conversations.”  
“Plus, his entourage of guards kinda gives me some unsettling vibes.” Gus added.  
“Wills, Gus-man, it’s fine,” Luz assured them. “It’s just a question. What’s so wrong with that?”  
“Well, I guess, you’re right, but he’s probably one of the coven guys, where asking a question is a one way ticket to the Conformitorium.”  
“Maybe he’s one of those guys that can be reasoned with.” Gus said.  
“Yeah, I was thinking that too,” Luz found a clock and saw that class was starting soon. “Alrighty, it’s time to go. See you guys later, stairs, front of school, like usual,” Luz separated from Gus and Willow, making her way to the principal’s office. “It’s just a question, right? What’s the worst that could happen?”  
—————————  
After school, Luz was outside the new principal’s office. Nervously, she walked through his door.  
“Umm, Principal Steve?”  
“Gah!” He shouted in surprise. “Haven’t you ever heard of, oh, it’s you. The human. I’ve heard a lot about you. Nose beatah, was it?”  
“It’s Noceda, actually. Luz Noceda.”  
“Ok yeah whatever. What did you need?”  
“I was just gonna ask, why—“  
“Why I got rid of multi-track courses? Ugh, it’s not like you’re the first person to ask me that. Actually, you’re the 30th person I’ve explained this too, I’ve been counting. So I’ll just tell you what I told the other 29: it’s not normal, ok? Multitrack goes against Coven guidelines. It’s wild magic.”  
“What’s wrong with wild magic?”  
“It’s untamed, unregulated. Wild, it’s literally in the name. I have no idea why Bump thought it was a good idea to do this.”  
“It was because us multitrack witches saved him and the school from being destroyed by a monster last year. What happened to Bump anyway?”  
“I told you, he retired.”  
“Why? He said his retirement wouldn’t be for another 300 years.”  
“I don’t know, ask him.”  
“Well where is he?”  
“How should I know, I wasn’t at his house during the—,” Principal Steve quickly bit his tongue, making sure he wouldn’t spill out the rest of the sentence.  
“During the what?” Luz asked. “What happened at his house? What are you hiding?”  
“Nothing. Uh, get out of my office. No ones permitted here outside of school hours.” Steve shoved Luz out the room and slammed the door behind him.  
Gus and Willow walked up to the Luz, looking defeated she couldn’t get an answer. “No luck?” Gus asked.  
“No, but something weird is definitely going on,” Luz replied. “Principal Steve mentioned an incident at Bump’s house, but quickly stopped himself before I could find out.”  
“So we may have a little conspiracy on our hands,” Gus said, rubbing his hands together. “We have to find Bump, find out what happened to him, and get his side of the story.”  
“To do that, we need to know where he is, so we start at his house,” Luz said. “Problem is, I don’t know where he lives.”  
“I do,” Willow spoke up. “He lives on the residential side of Bonesborough. I had to help him with a plant problem he had before.”  
“Alrighty, so we meet at the Owl House about 2 hours from now, then we go to Bump’s house. See ya there.”  
“Gotcha Luz.” Willow said.  
“Oh, Wills, Gus. Don’t forget your masks, and keep your spells handy.”


	3. Data or Data?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity starts to wonder what Ed and Em’s motives back at the castle were. Luz and the gang search for answers on Bump’s sudden disappearance.

“Mom! Dad! I’m home!” Amity yelled as she walked through the door of her house. No one answered. “Huh. They must still be at work.” Amity thought to herself.

“Well, looky who it is, Little Miss Perfect herself.” The only ones home were Edric and Emira. Edric slid down their staircase, falling as he got to ground level. 

“Ed, you’re such a dumbass.” Emira remarked. 

“At least I don’t, I don’t. Yeah, I think you are right, I am a dumbass, lol.”

“Hey Ed, Em. Can I ask you two something?” 

“Ask away, Mittens.”

“Back at the Emperor’s Coven, that wasn’t a prank, was it?”

Emira sighed. “No, it wasn’t. We needed to spy on dad and his Coven buddies. You see, the Isles is tearing itself apart. The Emperor has way too much power over us. The covens are his way of controlling the people.”

“Why you guys against it? We’re Blights.”

“That may be true,” Edric remarked. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t do anything about it. We use our status to get inside the Coven, use that to fuel our cause.”

“Mittens, we’re sorry you used you back at the castle, but are you seriously gonna stand behind dad, helping him as he helps the Emperor become some fascist dictator?”

“Not to mention they did try to kill Luz and her mentor.”

“I don’t know guys. I’ve spent my entire life trying to get into the Emperor’s Coven. I can’t just throw it away and disappoint dad.” 

“Disappoint me how?” Alador Blight suddenly came home, and walked in behind Amity, causing all three kids to stand, frozen in place.

“Disappoint you, by uh, not getting good grades in school! Yeah, I really don’t wanna disappoint you or mom by falling behind in class, hehe.”

“Hmm, yes,” Alador was still suspicious that something was off with his youngest daughter, but shrugged it off. “Well, I just spoke with your new principal. Seems a bit unenthusiastic about his position, but he does have the Coven’s best interests in mind.”

“Yeah, I know dad. I’m sure he’ll be a better principal than Bump.” Amity lied.

“Yes. He also told me to beware of that damn human at school.”

“Luz?” Amity thought. “What’s wrong with Luz? She’s too perfect to do anything wrong.”

“That human has been nothing on a stain to this school, and to witchkind. The fact something as low as her thinks she deserves to be in the presence of us repulses me, and the fact she actually thinks she can be us? Disgusting.”

Amity’s blood started to boil, but kept a calm composure. “Yes, dad. That human is nothing but trouble.”

“Agreed. Now, all three of you, do not disturb me in my study. I have plenty of work to do.”

“Yes father.” The kids said in unison.

Alador walked away, upstairs to his personal office.

Amity turned around, facing the twins.“Tell me how I can help in this rebellion.”

—————————

“Eda! I’m going out with Gus and Willow!” Luz was preparing to investigate Bump’s house. This may get messy, so Luz tried to take whatever she can in case it hits the fan.

“You going to find out what happened to your old principal?” Eda inquired.

“Yes I am.”

“Yeah, he’s been there since I went to Hexside. It’s not like him to just give up his job like that. You have reason to be suspicious, kid.”

“Yeah, that’s why we’re going.”

“Don’t forget your mask, and your notebook of glyphs.”

“I already got it.” Luz put her purple neon owl mask in her black sash. Over her Hexside uniform, Luz wore a long, black zip up jacket with a hood, detailed with a purple outline, matching her mask. Her jacket had many pockets, for glyphs and some tools. She put shin guards over her leggings as extra protection, should she ever get into a fight. 

“Huma— I mean Luz.” Lilith appeared, standing right in front of the human.

“Yeah, Lilith? Anything you need?” 

“I, I, I just wanted to give you this,” Lilith handed Luz a scroll. It was bulkier than normal ones, with an antenna sticking out. “Back in my time in the Emperor’s Coven, they were still installing the ConHexon system all across the Isles. This scroll is connected to the system. You can access security footage, personal data, and stuff. It might come in handy with whatever you’re doing.

“Lilith, thank you.”

“It’s no problem, Luz. I just wanted to help you in your cause to take down the Emperor, and try to make up for the petrification incident.”  
“Yes. Thank you.”

“If you need me, I’ll be taking a nap on Edalyn’s couch.”

A few minutes later, Gus and Willow arrived at the Owl House. Gus had a black vest on with pockets for the same reason Luz had hers. Willow just had a black hoodie with a sash too. After a brief talk, the trio left the Owl House, on their way to the residential district.

—————————

“You sure this is the place Willow?” Gus asked.

“I’m sure of it. 0451, Pentagram Drive.” The three arrived at Bump’s house. It was a modest one story house, looking like no one has been there for weeks.

“Hello, Principal Bump?” Luz knocked on the door, yelling for Bump. No one answered. After several failed attempts at knocking, Luz tried to jiggle the door knob to try and open it, but the door was locked. 

Gus noticed that one of the windows was shattered. 

“Put your masks on guys, we do know if someone’s spying on us in there.” Luz put on her neon owl mask. Gus had a hazmat suit-like gas mask. Willow just brought up a black neck gaiter and put on a black baseball cap Luz got her. 

Luz put her arm through the crack and opened the window up from the inside, allowing the three to climb inside. They entered through the living room, which was a complete mess. There were papers covering the floor. Broken furniture everywhere. In the kitchen, there was some food on the table, half eaten, as if whoever was eating suddenly left in a rush, having no time to clean their plate. 

“Has Bump always lived life as some crackhead?” Willow remarked. “I don’t remember his house looking this bad, as far as I remember.” 

As they searched the house, Luz found wires covering the hallway floor. Following the wires led to what looked to have been Bump’s bedroom. The bed was unmade, with wires and console boxes on it, all connected to a crystal ball on a desk. Luz saw that the crystal ball was connected the new ConHexon system, even though it wasn’t released yet. Luz used a wire to plug her new scroll into the crystal ball, downloading whatever info it had. Fiddling with the controls, Luz activated a hologram, showing what appeared to be Bump and 2 Coven guards. 

“Woah! How did you do that, Luz?” Gus remarked in amazement.

“I have no idea, but I’m glad I did. It must be a projection from what the cameras here picked up.” Luz, as well as Willow and Gus studied the hologram. It was mostly blue static, fidgeting and cutting between frames. They all saw that the cuts would jump forward and lead outside. As the three followed the holograms, they saw what appeared to be Bump being shoved into the back of an armored cart.

“So Bump didn’t retire,” Luz realized. “He was kidnapped by the Coven so they can replace him with someone more strict to the rules of the Emp— what was that?” Luz heard footsteps and cracking from inside the house. It could not have been Willow and Gus, as they were with Luz the entire time. The three slowly walked back into the house. Luz had a fire glyph ready. Gus and Willow had there fingers pointed, ready to cast a spell. As they approached the bedroom, they saw a figure in black attire, with what seemed to be an abomination head. The figure leaned over the crystal ball. It also had a scroll, which had a wire connected to Luz’s. The figure was stealing Luz’s data.

“Hey you!” Luz threatened. “Get away from there.”

The figure quickly turned around and casted a spell that knocked both Willow and Gus back, but narrowly avoided Luz. Luz threw her fire spell, but the figure quickly deployed a magic shield that repelled it. Knowing her spells would just be countered, she ran up to the figure and started throwing fists. The figure summoned an abomination fist that came from the ground punched Luz in the face. Luz quickly recovered, but the abomination goo climbed onto the figures fist, acting like a gauntlet. The two exchanged quick punches, but Luz was able to get the upper hand, pinning the figure against the wall. 

Out of the corner over her eye, Luz saw Willow and Gus slowly get back up. “Guys!” While Luz was distracted, the figure used its knee to kick Luz away. Luz lost her grip, and the figure broke a window, jumped out of it, and ran away. 

“Luz! Are you ok?” Willow said. Luz was on the ground, trying to suck up the pain.

“Ugh. Yeah, I’m fine Willow. Dammit. Our data’s gone.”

“What are we gonna do now?” Asked Gus.

“We’ll steal it back. We just have to find where that guy went, and who the hell that guy even is.”

“Actually, I think I may have an answer to who that was,” Willow pulled up her scroll and opened a picture of what looked like a poster with their assailant. The figure was wearing the same abomination head, standing behind a center console. “W1tchCh1ck LMP. She DJs at clubs, does music concerts and festivals across the Isles. Kind of a local celebrity here. Question is, what is someone like her doing her stealing our data?”

“I don’t know Willow,” Luz stood back up, regaining her balance. “But we are definitely gonna track down this W1tchCh1ck and find out what their deal is.” 

“Well we don’t really have to look very hard for that,” Willow showed Luz the poster. “W1tchCh1ck is actually doing a show tomorrow at the Blood Moon club, so we have a good opportunity to get some answers there.”

Outside, a siren could be heard wailing. A troop of Coven guards were on their way to the house.

“Oh shit guys, we gotta go,” Luz yelled. “We’ll regroup tomorrow at the club. See ya then!” The trio scattered and ran off as the Coven guards started to close in on them.


	4. W1tchCh1ck LMP Stream #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W1tchCh1ck does a stream and talks to her fans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sort of a short, filler chapter I might do every few chapters or so, might be my own way of venting, giving a few insights on the Owl House community, or just whatever. A real chapter that serves narrative purpose is coming next.

“Ok, alight, welcome everyone to tonight’s stream,” a purple abomination head spoke on a screen. “I’m W1tchCh1ck LMP, you probably already knew that. Tonight we’re gonna be playing some games, chatting with you guys, the fans, and overall just having a good time.”

W1tchCh1ck was playing a game called “With Us” with some fans. Many heated arguments were being thrown on stream. W1tchCh1ck had a voice changer enabled, so the voice could be heard as a mix of multiple different voices stacks on top of each other. Periodically, W1tchCh1ck would look at the stream chat, answering some questions the fans have sent.

“‘Have you ever considered collaborating with the Abominations one day, cause of your whole abomination theme you’re going with?’ Interesting question. I’ve listened to some of their songs before, even been to their concerts. Like what they have, really good music. I’d totally be down for a collab one day. Maybe I can remix one of their songs. Also just between you and me, that new drummer they have is really cute, but yeah hopefully I can get in touch with them and one day we can work on a song or two.”

“‘Do you have an Only Witches?’ What? No. Of course not. The fuck is wrong with you, that’s disgusting. I’m not over 18. You’re blocked. Never come onto my streams or attend my concerts ever again. Fucking creep.”

“‘Do you attend Hexside?’ Um, I’m not gonna confirm nor deny that, because that’s just gonna reveal my personal info, and that’s the last thing I want.”

“‘Thoughts on Lilith from the Emperor’s Coven?’ Lilith. Oh, that bitch. I don’t know if you saw that whole fiasco at the Covention a while back, but she made her apprentice cheat the match without her knowledge. The fact she had to stoop so low to beat that human and the Owl Lady, and made her apprentice do it for her, what a goddamn coward.”

“Ok, one last question and we’ll call it a night. ‘Any news on your next song?’ Actually, I do. It’s gonna be a good one, cause you know I always make the most fire beats for my fans. It’s actually gonna be a remix of a song you guys might be familiar with. You’ll hear it soon, actually really soon. Tomorrow night, I’ll be at the Blood Moon Club, turning it up to some of my classics, and revealing the new mix I have. So make sure to check me out, and that’s gonna do it for tonight’s stream. Hope you guys had a fun time, and I’ll see you all at the club tomorrow.” The abomination head disappeared, and the screen went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did include a reference to Music Under the Spotlight.


End file.
